Cuentos sin contar
by Luzbelita
Summary: SPOILER DH! A Ron le han contado muchos cuentos, pero ninguno explica qué hacer cuando pierdes a alguien fundamental en tu vida. Pareja sorpresa. Regalo de cumpleaños para FatiPotter


_Este fic tiene SPOILERS de DH. Si no leiste el libro, no sigas. Estás advertido._

_Dedicado a **Fati **por su cumpleaños y porque me pidió un Luna/Ron, espero que esto cumpla tus expectativas, linda. Muy feliz cumpleaños y un gusto conocerte :)_

_A **Almita**, por todo lo vivido y todo lo que faltó._

* * *

_Nadie es capaz de matarte en mi alma  
**Indio Solari**_

* * *

De chiquito le han contado muchos cuentos. Uno mejor que el otro. Le han contado de un mago con barba larga y blanca llamado _Merlín _que ha sido más grande que lo que muchos pueden creer y que ha hecho más cosas de las que mucha gente podría hacer. Le contaron el de un enano que lo que no lo tiene en altura lo tiene de valor y que se ha enfrentado a los ruines hombres altos y hecho que sus derechos sean iguales al de los demás. Porque él es una persona, al igual que él y muchos otros. Y como siempre dicen, si perseveras triunfarás y ahora ellos son empleados del famoso banco Gringotts de la ciudad.

También le han contado el de un mago tenebroso, del cual no hay que decir su nombre. Le han contado que ha echo cosas horribles y que es el mago más tenebroso de los tiempos y que la época en la que vivió había sido la más oscura. También le han dicho que mucha gente había muerto por su culpa y a él no le gusta la muerte.

A Ron esa historia le da medio. Tiene cinco años cuando sus hermanos se la cuentan y a esa edad esos cuentos no deben ser contados (en sí, esos cuentos no deberían ser contados a ninguna edad cuando son verdad). Sus ojos se quedan abiertos como platos más tiempo del normal y hasta sus hermanos se asustan por un momento. La señora Weasley entra en ese momento a la habitación y no tarda en enterarse lo que ha pasado y los gemelos no tardan mucho en recibir su castigo tampoco. George asegura que le dolió el trasero una semana entera, aunque él no le cree.

Pero lo que nadie le ha contado a Ron es cómo vivir cuando se pierde a alguien fundamental en la vida. Cómo seguir cuando el dolor le desgarra el alma, cuando está roto y no cree poder armarse. Cómo seguir cuando todo lo que cree real cambia en un segundo, cuando el norte se vuelve sur y el este, oeste. Cuando no hay nada a lo que apoyarse y mire donde mire solo hay vacío y más vacío. A Ron nunca se lo explicaron y hoy no sabe cómo actuar, porque todo es más complicado de lo normal y ya no se siente el mismo y cree que nunca más lo hará.

* * *

El aire no llega a los pulmones y gime con desesperación para coger aire, pero nunca es suficiente. El aire es doloroso e insoportable, como si fuera tan pesado que fuese imposible llegar a sus pulmones que suben y bajan bajo su piel de forma compulsiva, al igual que su corazón. Ya no puede ver, sus ojos no pueden abrirse de lo hinchado que están de todas las lágrimas que derramó y sigue derramando en lo que lleva todo el día.

No pasa más, la tortura resulta eterna, como si las horas se estirasen y estirasen con el sólo propósito de hacerle perder la razón. No lo soporta más, no soporta los abrazos que le dan ni las palabras de consuelo de la gente que está ahí. Lo han saludado al menos unas treinta personas que ni siquiera sabe quiénes son. De pronto todo el mundo quiere hablarle, quiere escucharle cuando nunca le han prestado atención. De pronto el lugar se ve lleno de personas que lloran lágrimas de cocodrilo a su hermano. Como si lo hubieran querido, como si lo hubiesen conocido. Cuando en verdad sólo son desconocidos que quieren vivir el histórico funeral del _hermano del mejor amigo del niño-que-vivió_. Y Ron no lo soporta más. Quiere gritarles que se vayan, quiere decirles que se alejen de él, que no lo toquen porque Fred Weasley no los quiere ahí, quiere que se larguen por hipócritas.

_—¡Ron, vamos a jugar! —grita Fred que ya está subido a su escoba y le habla desde unos cinco metros de alturas._

—_¡Vamos, Ron. Un juego para divertirnos! —la voz de su hermano suena igual a la de Fred y también está subido a su escoba ya con la bludger en su mano._

_Ron corre a buscar una escoba y se sube al instante. Antes de decir ¡Snitch! ya está subido a su escoba y Ginny también los acompaña. Es un juego desigual, faltan jugadores y los gemelos hacen trampa haciendo que Ron se enoje. Pero se pasan jugando toda la tarde entre risas, enojos y escobas voladoras. Sus risas inundan la Madriguera todo el tiempo. La inunda de esas risas verdaderas que retumban en el aire. De esas risas que siempre se escuchan cuando están todos juntos, como una familia unida._

Ron mira el cielo con desesperación. Espera que todo fuese una broma bien planeada de parte de Fred y él aparezca en el cielo ya con la bludger en la mano y sonriéndole entre divertido y satisfecho por su broma al ver el estado lamentable de su hermano. Ron quiere verlo, desea más que nada en el mundo que eso pase. Necesita oír su voz, necesita abrazarlo con fuerza, necesita que le pegue cariñosamente y así encadenar un juego de mano entre los tres (porque George siempre se une)

Pero él no va a aparecer y duele. Duele más de lo que puede explicar. Duele en el cuerpo, duele en el aire y duele en el corazón. Duele como nunca ha dolido nada. Duele de forma desgarradora y arrasadora. Le arranca hasta el último atisbo de felicidad. Le deja sumergido en la más absoluta nada para que se consuma. Porque en aquel lugar no hay risas, no hay todo eso que él quiere y lo hace feliz. Es como una canción rota que retumba para siempre en sus oídos, porque él también lo está y lo estará por siempre.

Alguien se sienta a su lado pero él no lo mira. No quiere escuchar consuelos vacíos que no hacen más que agrandar la herida. Apoya la cabeza en la pared, ya no siente las piernas por las horas que ha pasado ahí sentado apartado de la civilización, apartado de su cuerpo. No es capaz de verlo así. Quieto y callado, serio y tranquilo. Pálido y muerto. El que está en ese ataúd no es su hermano, puede tener su mismo cuerpo pero no es él. Es un impostor que se apoderó de su cuerpo. No concibe la idea de que cierren ese ataúd y se lleven lo único que queda de él. No puede ver cómo encierran al que alguna vez fue su hermano en un lugar tan pequeño y oscuro donde no podrá reír, jugar ni hacer los productos para Sortilegios Weasley. _Donde no podrá ser él_

_A Fred no le gustan esos lugares._

_—¿Quién está ahí? —pregunta Ron que tiene en las manos un tazón de cereales y está en el patio de su casa._

_—Fred —su hermano gira su cabeza para mirarlo—. ¿Qué tenes ahí?_

_Ron le frunce el ceño y oculta el tazón detrás de su cuerpo. Se queda parado unos minutos hasta que Fred larga una carcajada y le invita a sentarse a su lado. Al segundos los dos se encuentran riendo mientras comen._

_—¿Qué haces acá afuera?_

_—Está muy oscuro allá —lo dice sacándole importancia, con la boca llena de comida._

_A Fred no le gusta la oscuridad ni los lugares demasiado pequeños. Y ahora con la boda de Fleur y Bill pisándoles los talones, la casa se ve mucho más chica de lo normal y el echo de que esa noche haya luna nueva y su pieza quede en total oscuridad no le ayuda a estar más cómodo. George, al contrario, puede dormir en cualquier lado. Él nunca tiene problemas con eso._

_Terminan de comer con velocidad y se quedan tirados sobre la hierba bajo un cielo oscuro que parece una gruesa capa totalmente azul oscuro y que parece tejerles una canción de nana, de esas que hacen que tus ojos se vuelvan pesados, te cueste abrir la boca y al instante estés dormido._

—Hola, Ronald Weasley —su voz en un principio le suena lejana, como si estuvieran a mil metros de distancia aunque ella está sentada a su lado.

—Hola, Luna —no quiere resultar cortante con ella, ya que sabe que Luna no viene con el mismo plan que los otros. Pero su voz suena ronca por el llanto y mucho más áspera de lo que habría querido.

—No deberías estar acá solo. Tu familia te está buscando —sus ojos celestes se clavan en sus azules. Los de Luna parecen más puros, más frágiles pero al mismo tiempo tan poderosos que nada ni nadie es capaz de derribar ese brillo de inocencia que tienen.

Luna tiene algo especial, siempre lo supo. Parece una loca ante los ojos ajenos, pero para él ella es otra cosa, ella es autentica. Pero en el mundo el estar loca y ser autentica se parecen tanto que la gente suele confundirlas. Luna parece nunca haber conocido ningún tipo de maldad, es como si tuviera una capa protectora que la protege de todo mal ajeno que a veces suele contaminarlos. Si en verdad existe esa esfera, Ron tiene muchas ganas de pedirle que hiciera un lugar para él allí dentro, así lo comparten juntos.

—Quiero estar solo —rompe el contacto visual y vuelve su vista adelante. Si Ron intenta hacerle entender a Luna de que lo deje tranquilo, eso no funciona porque Luna sigue a su lado, haciéndole compañía en silencio. Estar a su lado no le molesta, pero en verdad quiere estar solo y pensar. Pensar y torturarse con recuerdos ya lejanos. Ya tendrá tiempo para recuperarse.

—Entiendo lo que sientes, Ronald —su voz es tranquila, pacifica y dulce. Sus grandes ojos lo miran con fijeza, obligándole a girar su rostro y así sus miradas chocan.

—No creo que lo entiendas.

—Yo también perdí a alguien importante —cuando dice eso no lo mira a sus ojos. Mira hacia delante, su mirada está perdida en un punto del horizonte que solo ella ve. Ron se pregunta qué es lo que puede ver y qué es lo que quiere decirle.

—Mi mamá era una persona hermosa —un silencio se forma entre ellos, como si esperara que él dijese algo. Pero Ron es incapaz de decir palabra alguna—. Ella me quería y junto con papá éramos muy unidos. Pero a ella le gustaba hacer experimentos y un día fui a pedirle algo a su laboratorio y algo salió mal —su corazón late con violencia, sabiendo qué es lo que viene—. Hubo una explosión y mamá murió. Papá vino corriendo a ver qué pasaba, yo no podía hacer nada. Estaba asustada... A veces me hace falta.

Luna se calla y sigue sin mirarlo. Ron no sabe si se lo ha contado a él o si lo está recordando en voz alta. Su corazón sigue latiendo con fuerza, como si algo importante acabara de pasar. Luna le acaba de contar la historia faltante, le acaba de contar esa historia que nadie le ha contado y tanta falta le hace hoy. Si Luna ha podido soportar algo así y sigue siendo esa niña inocente que cree que todo saldrá bien, entonces para él también habrá posibilidades de un mundo mejor, de la felicidad después de la muerte.

—¿La extrañas? —es una pregunta tonta, lo sabe. Pero el cuento no termina en un trágico final y él quiere oír el resto. Quiere oír la parte feliz que sabe que vendrá y así descubrir el secreto de cómo seguir.

—Mucho —sus ojos adquieren un tonalidad aún más azul, como si fuesen transparentes. Por un momento cree que llorará—. Pero tengo a papá. Cuando era niña él me dijo que mamá se había ido al cielo pero que siempre iba a estar conmigo.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Le creí... y lloré —los gritos de Molly se escuchan desgarradores, su dolor se siente y llega al alma de todos los presentes. Ron siente el crack de su corazón rompiéndose—. El dolor a veces es insoportable y más cuando no tienes a nadie con quién descargarlo.

No ha sido conciente de la soledad de Luna, no ha sido conciente de que no ha tenido amigos hasta que ellos crearon el ED. Es como si se olvidara de que Luna es humana. Parece ser de otro mundo y no ser conciente de lo que la rodea. Parece vivir en un cuento de hadas que nunca termina y siempre se renueva. En ese cuento no existe maldad ni crueldad. En ese mundo seguramente está su mamá... y Fred.

—Pero ella está—se acerca a Ron, invade su espacio personal sin vergüenza. Su cercanía lo pone nervioso y quiere alejarse, pero Luna sigue acercándose. Una vez que se queda quieto, ella apoya una mano en su pecho, sus ojos lo miran fijamente, parecen más grandes, parecen un mar virgen y desconocido. Su mano quema, pero no tanto como su mirada—. Está ahí donde siempre estará, donde nadie puede sacármela. Allí ella es eterna.

No es conciente de lo que sucede a su alrededor, todo se vuelve difuso y confuso de repente. Sólo existen Luna y su mano, aún en su pecho, que hace que una ola de calor recorra su cuerpo y se instale con más fuerza donde ella lo toca. Se acerca aún más a ella, cortando la distancia que los separa y uniendo sus labios con los de ella.

Cuando sus labios se encuentran el beso es tímido y corto, un simple roce de labios. Sus respiraciones no se agitan y no cierran sus ojos. Es algo mágico y especial, no hay pasión ni desenfreno. Sólo son Luna y él besándose. Sólo es Luna invitándole a compartir su esfera personal.

En ese beso se apoyan, escuchan y comparten el dolor. En ese beso se unen de una manera especial y diferente (como lo es ella). En ese beso, Ron siente que una parte de su alma vuelve a unirse. Puede sentir a Fred en su corazón por primera vez desde que se fue. Porque le han contado el cuento sin contar y aunque el dolor es grande, sabe que Fred no lo dejará caer, porque late y vive en su corazón... En su eternidad.

* * *

_Este fic es especial para mí. En cierta forma hasta eterno. Es mi manera de despedirme de Fred, alguien que no merecía morir y que de los gemelos era el favorito (no pregunten por qué) y su muerte me dolió. Este fic tiene más de mí que ningún otro fic y fue difícil hacerlo, pero lo logré :) Y estoy contenta con el resultado._

_**Fati**, espero que te haya gustado mi humilde regalito. Y si no es así, tienes todo el derecho de pegarme po desiluionarte. Está hecho con todo mi amor y me alegra que tu fiesta haya sido un éxito. Te quiero, linda :)_

_Si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias, en verdad. Si apretas a mi amiga, la barrita verde de allá abajo, me harás la ficker más feliz del mundo :)_

**_Luzbelita-._**


End file.
